Salvación
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Diversos drabbles y ones shoots que escribí hace tiempo, sobre Soman Dark.


**Maldito**

Es casi de noche. Las estrellas brotan, picos de luz celeste prendadas de un cielo cada vez más oscuro.

Soman trata de armonizar su respiración. Pero ha llorado como un crío y siente los ojos rojizos y la nariz congestionada por eso. En su espalda, el fango seco del río, la hierba crecida. La mano tibia de ese hombre le acaricia aún el muslo izquierdo.

Pasa una eternidad inconsciente y al despertar, comprueba que fue un segundo, pero el sol está cada vez más bajo.

-No deberías moverte por aquí tan tarde. Hay muchas cosas peligrosas, Exorcista.-Le advierte el hombre de tez olivácea, mientras se sube la corbata blanca, con las manos enguantadas, dándose un momento breve para señalarlo.

Desliza una petaca plateada sobre su estómago , en el cual la camisa blanca continúa desabrochada. La túnica negra , olvidada a su lado, como sábanas arrojadas. Soman quita la tapa giratoria con los dedos temblorosos. Por el entrecejo, una gota de sudor. Bebe el whisky. Un sorbo, sólo uno. Cae fuerte por su garganta.

El hombre moreno no parece aún percatarse de que está muy bien vestido. Se arrodilla de nuevo junto a él y acaricia su pecho, en el cual imprimió mordidas y moretones hace menos de una hora. Ya casi no hay luz en ese horrendo pantano.

Tiene un cuerpo robusto, pero bien moldeado, como tallado en corteza. Su abrazo es agridulce y Soman siente escalofríos. Él sonríe y sólo lo inquieta más.

-Piénsalo, querido Soman: Tú eres el aliado del Conde. Yo soy un enviado suyo. Que nos amemos, es inevitable.

Dark nota las manos enguantadas que se deslizan sobre sus hombros. Una se aventura al cierre de su pantalón, a aflojar el cinturón. La otra da caricias circulares sobre su tetilla izquierda.

Le queda poco que defender. Nada, en realidad. Se deja. Permite. Y goza en el proceso de humillación.

Allí no hay Dios. Aunque lo hubiese: Ya no es su Apóstol. Ahora le sirve al Otro.

Es la voluntad divina, la maldita voluntad divina, la que lo ha arrastrado ahí, a ese destino incierto y devastado. A un pantano frío y cada vez más oscuro, mientras un hombre de miembro equino le empuja y penetra, brindándole un placer desconocido e inquietante , al cual termina abandonándose con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo toma por segunda vez. Brutal.

Le ofrece de nuevo la petaca. Soman se limpia una gota de sudor de la comisura en sus labios y niega con la cabeza, los ojos opacos y bajos.

Se colocan la ropa de nuevo. La del hombre no parece haberse ensuciado siquiera. Él se pone de pie primero y lo ayuda a que se levante, ofreciéndole la mano enguantada y una sonrisa casi tierna.

El trayecto hasta el pueblo es denso como brea. El enviado del Conde no lo suelta y suele verlo por el rabillo del ojo, burlón y distendido, sujetándole todavía, palma contra palma.

**Ajedrez**

Soman nunca había jugado tanto ajedrez en toda su vida. Un buen amigo de su madre le enseñó a hacerlo cuando era niño, e incluso le regaló un tablero y unas piezas talladas en madera para su cumpleaños. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás. Era una de las muchas cosas que no le despertaban mayor interés una vez comprendidas mínimamente.

Se supone que se unió a la Religión Oscura para destrozar demonios y asegurar el tratamiento de la enfermedad de su hija. ¿Quién iba a decir que terminaría rebanándose los sesos gracias a un maldito tablero de...?

-¿Sabías que la Reina fue inspirada por la figura de Isabel la Católica hacia el siglo...?-Comenzó Johnny , casi flotando con la boca llena de papas fritas y una sonrisa enternecida que se renovaba con cada palabra.

-Intento concentrarme.-Lo interrumpió Soman, algo cortante, sin apartar la mirada de las piezas blancas que había escogido para jugar.

Hay que remarcar dos cosas importantísimas para comprender a fondo esta escena:

1) Soman Dark tiene insomnio desde hace treinta años, inaugurando su enfermedad el día en que vino al mundo de madrugada y se rehusó a dormir en el pecho de su madre, demasiado impactado como estaba por haber nacido. El problema es que desde hace cinco, trabaja en la Religión Oscura: al regresar de cada misión, su cuerpo le exige reposo, pero su mente le advierte que ni bien cierre los ojos, tendrá horrendas pesadillas protagonizadas por los engendros a los cuales acaba de aniquilar. ¿Qué hacer, entonces? Podría:

a) Pedir somníferos. ¿Los que no funcionan con él? Una vez, el Supervisor Lee lo golpeó con un pisapapeles en la nuca, para así dejarlo inconsciente, porque la anestesia no le había surtido efecto. Para que mirara hacia otro lado y se dejara hacer, Komui había señalado a cualquier parte y exclamado:

-¡Mira! ¡Es Dios!-Soman no pensó que él fuera a caer en un truco tan abiertamente malo. Pero lo hizo. -Es por tu propio bien, para que no sientas dolor.-Había sonreído el asiático, antes de que perdiera el sentido, tras propinar el fuerte golpe.

b)Entrenarse física y/o espiritualmente. ¿Después de regresar de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con bestias sobrenaturales, se supone que es una buena idea someterse a más esfuerzo? Él es un arma en sí mismo y no hay necesidad alguna de escuchar los interminables monólogos de ningún especialista en aburrimiento para saberlo. Por el otro lado, el único apoyo inmaterial que se le ofrece está sustentado con teología. Soman Dark ni siquiera era católico hasta que un Sacerdote Oscuro tocó a su puerta, explicándole que era indispensable su participación en las filas de la Iglesia Negra y que sería recompensado , entre otras cosas, con el acceso ilimitado a las numerosas ramas de la misma, incluyendo a una que se desempeñaba arduamente en medicina. Con la promesa de obsequiarle dos o tres años más de vida de los ya pronosticados a su hija Jamie, aceptó convertirse de palabra y acción. Eso no incluía verdadera fé, ni soportar que un anciano le dijera que obtendría la gloria eterna en un cielo remoto gracias a una cosa blanca que su brazo soltaba en vez de sangre. La única gloria que necesitaba, estaba muy lejos, probablemente aprendiendo a cantar imitando a los gorriones y dibujando cielos bermellones con lápices de cera.

c)Tener una crisis existencial con quien esté despierto. Soman no sabe si el ajedrez con John Gill no debería contar como una elección apartada de las tres que figuran, o si está bien considerar de este modo su pequeño espacio de seis horas invertidas en un juego de mesa. Pasar demasiado tiempo callado, nos dirige indefectiblemente a buscar defectos en la persona frente a la cual nos encontramos. O bien, similitudes. Sino son diferencias. Lo cual está bien, hasta que uno de los dos comienza a cuestionar al otro.

2) Lo más cercano que tiene Johnny Gill a una relación sentimental, es el afecto que le profesa a Xena... Una tarántula de veinte centímetros que vive en una pecera junto a su ventana y caza gorriones cuando tiene hambre. Cuando tu mejor amiga es un arácnido que te saca ronchas al más mínimo roce, puedes llegar a encariñarte mucho con un tipo al que ves dos o tres noches al mes, desde hace cuatro años, para jugar ajedrez. ¿Cómo ha llegado Johnny a esta situación? Su historial nos lo dirá:

a)Gill prefiere no contar al Grupo de Ciencias como parte de sus amistades. A veces, tiene la impresión de que no le importa a nadie si está allí o no. De que no lo notan, ni les interesa demasiado a lo que dedique sus horas cuando no está ocupado sacando cálculos y estudiando casos ya sonsacados por filósofos latinos de hace un par de profetas atrás. Desde que River Welham tropezó con él, al mismo tiempo que el Supervisor Komui apoyaba una taza de café en su cabeza, esa sospecha es una certeza muy desalentadora para alguien que nunca ha tenido una autoestima muy saludable que digamos.

-Lo siento, no te vi...-Se extrañó de sí mismo River.-Aunque últimamente no te haces notar mucho...-Comentó, mientras se sacaba un disquete de la boca, pensativamente...-Eh...¿Cuál era tu nombre...?-Preguntó, parpadeando un par de veces, aquella vez.

Johnny estaba sacudiendo su bata blanca, y a punto de responder, cuando la taza del desayuno del Doctor Lee se ubicó raudamente en su coronilla.

La estrella asiática de la división de Investigación Metafísica, tenía el brazo alargado a ciegas y la cabeza descansando en un ejemplar del Sepher Yetsira.

-Supervisor Komui...-Chilló por un lado el joven Gill, débilmente, con lágrimas en los ojos, pues el café estaba caliente y amenazaba con volcarse y por el otro, River Welham, mordiéndose el labio inferior y arqueando una ceja.

-Le falta azúcar...-Murmuró el mencionado, abriendo los ojos y tratando de levantar la mejilla de una página con el dibujo de un arca haciéndose paso en un mar de sangre.-Oh... Podría jurar que eras una mesa...Un poco kirsh, pero... Necesito azúcar en mi café¿Jefe del Escuadrón?

El mentón de Gill temblaba. River Welham suspiró y metió las enormes manos velludas en los bolsillos de su propia bata, hasta encontrar un par de grageas que depositó en la taza con "conejitos felices" dibujados, que pertenecía a Komui Lee. El mismo intentó mezclar el líquido moviendo la mano en círculos, ya alejados de la cabeza de Johnny, antes de pedir con una sonrisa a River, que solucionara el segundo problema del minuto. El Jefe del Escuadrón, River Welham, usó un bolígrafo (más precisamente, uno con sus iniciales grabadas en plata) a manera de cuchara.

Y la función de Johnny, como mesa, por esa noche/madrugada/mañana recién despuntada, estuvo cumplida.

Como ya verán, de él podemos decir muchas cosas. No se atreverá a desmentirnos. A lo sumo, llamará a su madre y llorará en el tubo con voz temblorosa, explicándole que a sus diecinueve años es muy difícil manejarse en el mundo de los adultos. Que el sistema es cruel y despiadado con el individuo, en tanto favorece a las masas que se agrupan estúpidamente. Que extraña sus desayunos en la cama. Y dormir con ella. Que le ricen el pelo y le lean cuentos. Que Anakin pelee junto a Obi wan de nuevo. Que no haya más mujer que su madre en su vida (aunque sólo hay diez en todo el Cuartel, hasta la fecha , Johnny grita cuando cualquiera de ellas se cruza sorpresivamente en su línea de visión).

b) Lo que Johnny no sabe es que Xena ha tenido un terrible accidente. Según River Welham, no debió dejar que esa horrenda cosa deambulara a su gusto por las oficinas en primer lugar. No es culpa de nadie si obedeció a su instinto y arrojó una enciclopedia sobre semejante arácnido que caminaba peligrosamente cerca de su nariz hacia cierta madrugada. Llevarla al trabajo para distraerse fue una mala idea. Komui Lee prometió decírselo a Johnny, en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Podemos dejarlo pensar que huyó…Tal vez eso sea lo mejor.¿Y quién sabe? A lo mejor sólo está un poquito…Atontada…-Dilucidaba tocando de lejos con un bolígrafo el cuerpo destruido de la araña. Ni él mismo se creía semejante diagnóstico. Pero acordaron no decirle nada al más joven del Escuadrón a menos que fuera verdaderamente necesario.

Desde ese día, Johnny busca con los ojos el bulto amarronado de ocho ojos , con lágrimas en los suyos y el labio temblando en amarga mueca. No está –por supuesto- ni entre los libros de física teórica, ni en el laboratorio , ni en la Biblioteca, ni en la cúpula de Hebra, ni en su cuarto, ni en el de Soman.Tampoco en el de los otros Exorcistas que le dejaron entrar.

c) Cada vez que el joven Gill se deprime, en una intensa carrera contra sus propios sentimientos, hace lo imposible por no llorar, hablando de tonterías.

Es un espectáculo bastante patético ver cómo un adolescente de diecinueve años , con los labios embarrados en grasa artificial por la comida chatarra , forma una mueca aniñada y comienza a sollozar abiertamente, mirando a Soman, desolado por su indiferencia.

Después de media hora, lo único que obtenía de su parte era:

-Deja eso, Gill. Me distraes, caramba.

**Como levantar vuelo**

Se unió a la Religión Oscura porque le ofrecieron dinero. Y no sólo eso: Una cura para la polio. Jamie viviría. Todo a cambio de su mano deformada retorciendo el pescuezo de unos cuantos diablos al mes. Ni siquiera al día. Fácil¿No?

Bueno, Soman Dark se dijo que sería muy fácil, porque no haría amigos ahí. Iba por negocios. Por supuesto que es fácil decirte a ti mismo estas palabras frente a una maleta demasiado ligera, besando en la frente a tu esposa despeinada, llorosa. Atravesando el umbral de tu casa, dejando atrás a una niña moribunda, arrodillada en los escalones rojos. Pero luego están tus compañeros. Y tu Maestro, probablemente el hombre más hijo de , en la historia de los hijos de. Olvidas que tienes una familia escondida en un hospital católico, hasta que apoyas la cabeza en la almohada. Entonces, todo aflora.

La rabia. El llanto.

**Pequeños impulsos**

Siendo un niño pequeño, Soman Dark ama los ruiseñores. Algunas personas no saben diferenciar un ruiseñor de un petirrojo, pero él siempre los corrige, explicando que los petirrojos son más que pequeños que los ruiseñores. No todo el mundo le da la importancia que Soman le atribuye a saber esta clase de diferencias. Él es muy orgulloso de sus conocimientos, pese a que no fue nunca a la escuela. Ha vivido siempre en el campo abierto, contemplando a los pájaros posados en los árboles, con las alas colgando y la cola rojiza muy levantada. Para verlos, hay que buscar el follaje más espeso en las copas: Ahí, donde hacen sus nidos. Suelen desplazarse dando diminutos saltos entre las ramas, con pequeños trozos de madera y tierra húmeda en el pico. En sus diminutos ojos, curvos como el signo de Horus en miniatura, Soman contempla su propio reflejo en blanco y negro.


End file.
